Love At First Sight
by Ice-Angel-Rose
Summary: Edward had just moved away from the only home he has ever known. Leaving his boyfriend James behind. Edward met another boy who lived next to his new house. Finding it hard to stay away from Jasper Edward found his self falling in love with him. All human
1. Chapter 1

~~**~~

Chapter 1 - Introduction

~~**~~

Edward looked out the back window of the car as his family moved from the only place he ever really known. Waving goodbye to his best friend James he sunk into his seat and sighed. Edward had never been to Washington and now he was moving there. His father got a job in some hospital and he couldn't move there his self. Edward plugged in his ipod and started searching for the song that best fit his mood. He couldn't find anything right off so he hit the shuffle button and played the fifty some songs. Edward put in the ear plugs and settled in for a six hour drive.

Edward pulled out his phone and texted James. Telling him how much he missed him and how weird it would be starting a new school in the middle of the year, Edward had been at the same school for the last two and a half years and there was nothing he wouldn't give to go back and graduate there. Everyone would think he was a freak because of how he dresses. Lets not forget the fact that he doesn't like girls either. But only James knew that about him. If his parents knew things would never be the same again.

Edward kept hitting the button to change the songs on his ipod in hopes he could find something he had not heard or made him think about James. A tear rolled down his cheek when he looked out the window and found the sign read "WELCOME TO FORKS" He shook his head and closed his eyes they were there. But Edward couldn't close his eyes without thinking about back home where he should be. Until he heard his mother from the front of the car whisper how it would take time getting use to this little town.

~~**~~

Edward looked out the window and found other kids playing in the streets and running around. He never gave much thought as to staying here very long. Only a year and a half and he was off to college and would never have to see this place again. Edward watched as his father drove into a long drive way. Looking at the house on the left Edward gasped.

"Is this our house?" He was excited to see how it over looked to woods close to it.

"No Edward this is not our house. Ours is back a little farther." His father pointed to a house that looked similar to the first one. "This is our house."

Edward's face was glued almost to the glass of the backseat window. Excited to see that there was actually a quiet place he could run to and think or just be alone at. Edward sighed and opened the door to leave the car.

He watched as his parents walked into the house together hand in hand like any other time they entered a place. His parents loved each other so much so that it seemed that their was not enough love for him. Maybe this is why he is the way he is. Maybe this is why he is gay. Edward shook his head and walked into the house to look around.

The main door lead into a hall way that branched off into other rooms. Walking up the first set of steps he found his room. "Thank god my things are here." He whispered as he jumped back onto his bed. Edward sat up quickly at the sound of laughter coming from outside his window. Wondering who it could be he walked over and looked out.

There stood a young man about his age playing with a girl who looked to be a little younger. "Great I have to deal with this mushy crap from them too?" Edward turned around and walked out of his room to escape the laughter. But it only followed him. So much so that it was now at his front door. "Hunny get the door, don't just stand there." His mother called from the kitchen.

Edward sighed and opened the door. There stood a very petite girl and a young man who stood about an inch or two taller than Edward. The girl was dressed in a pain of jeans and a flower top while the boy was in jeans and a red polo shirt. Edward couldn't help but to look at him as his green eyes looked back at him. "Edward! Don't just stand there invite them in."

~~**~~

Edward stepped out of the way and so that they could come in. "Hello, I'm Jasper. And this is my sister Alice." Edward smiled and nodded. "I'm Edward. Its nice to meet you both. Please make your self at home." Edward ran out of the room and to his bedroom. Taking out his cell phone to text James.

"_Omg! There is this really cute boy sitting in my living room right now. I think I am going to love living here. I miss you. Text back."_

Edward walked back into the living room and smiled as he helped his mother who was serving the guest drinks. "Is there anything fun to do around here?" Edward laughed as he looked over at his mother who was not talking with Jasper and Alice's parents. Edward never waited for an answer as he stood up and ran out of the house pulling Jasper and Alice with him.

Edward looked at the two of them and shook his head. "Were adopted." Alice spoke in a soft tone. She could read the expression on Edward's face. "Oh well that's cool I guess. I'm an only child." He started walking around in circles from the boredom until he became dizzy enough to fall on his ass.

"So Jasper what grade are you in?" Edward wanted to ask him as many questions as he could before he became shy again.

"I'm a Junior this year." He replied as he sat next to Edward on the gravel. "Alice is a Sophomore." Edward took out his phone from his pocket to read the text he received from James.

"_Great! Just great you haven't been there a full day and your already finding someone new. Edward please do me a favor and not text me again." _

"Grrrr." Edward closed his phone with as much force as he could but not enough to break it. He knew James would be upset but it wasn't like he as dating Jasper. Yet.

~~**~~


	2. Chapter 2

~~**~~

Chapter 2 -First Day

~~**~~

Edward woke up the next morning at fifteen minutes to seven. Jumping out of his bed he rushed to get ready for his first day at Forks High School. He sighed as he tried to figure out what to ware. Finally he gave in and threw on a pain of his jeans and a tee-shirt that was a little tighter than the others had, "Perfect" He picked up his backpack and ran down the steps.

As he made it to the bottom he found Jasper and Alice standing there waiting for him. His heart skipped a beat when he heard Jasper start to speak. "Good morning Edward." Those sweet words escaped from Jaspers mouth just as Edward hit the last step. "Good morning Jasper, Alice." Edward walked to the kitchen and picked up his lunch.

Edward walked out of the house following Jasper and Alice. Letting his eyes move along Jasper's body as he noticed every little detail, how his hair was slicked back to the fact that he never once looked down at his feet as he walked. "How far of a walk is it to the school?" Alice turned around and looked at him trying not to laugh. Which caused him to break his concentration "Were not walking, Jasper is driving us." Alice smiled as they as they walked over and climbed into Jaspers 2008 Lexis I 300.

~~**~~

Edwards walked into the school watching as everyone looked at him. Going into the office he ran into a girl standing there by the double doors. "Hello." She giggle "Hello" Edward whispered back to her as he walked inside and waited for the boy in front to finish talking. Edward walked up to the desk looking at the lady with brown hair and glasses standing on the other side he smiled. "I'm new here. I need to get my classes please." Edward stood there and every few seconds he would look outside the glass on the door to see if the brown haired girl he ran into was still there. He shook his head and took the piece of paper that was handed to him and read it.

English was his first class. He rolled his eyes and walked on. Room 113. Walking down the English hall until he found the room. Edward walked into the class and looked around. His eyes stopped once he found Jasper. He held his breath and was told to sit next to this beautiful creature. Edward walked over to his new seat and sat down. He tried to pay attention but all he could think about was what it would be like to kiss Jasper. He shook his head to erase the thought but nothing seemed to help.

The bell rang and Edward ran out of the class and to the bathroom. This was going to be harder than he thought. Being in the class with Jasper was one thing but sitting next him was a whole different story. How was he going to be able to pay attention to anything going on in this class if his mind was on something else all together?

~~**~~

The day went on with out anymore distraction Edward was thinking it would be easier than he thought before. With the exception of his English class. Lunch came around and Edward hurried up and walked into the cafeteria to escape the girls that were already throwing their self at him. He stood there looking for a table and seen the girls walking towards him. All he wanted to do was stand there and scream. "I'M GAY!" But he knew this would find a way back to his parents and then his whole life would change.

Edward sighed and then found it. The perfect table. He rushed to it and sat down before the girls ever knew what was going on. Edward sat there and laughed watching them look around for him. He pulled out his book and started reading Chapter 6 of 'The Giver'. He wasn't paying attention when someone walked up to the table. A soft cough was heard and Edward was a bout to yell at whoever it was bother him but when he looked up there stood Jasper.

"Can I sit with you?" Edward nodded up at Jasper and watched as he pulled the chair away from the table and sat down across from Edward. Edward was trying to think about other things than Jasper. But it was hard to do with him being so close. Edward notice his heart to start to race with every little smile Jasper gave him. The boys sat and talked for what seemed like hours until Alice walked over to them. "You two will be lat if you don't hurry up and get to class." She smiled at them and walked away.

Edward stood up and looked at his classes. He has History next. One of his favorite subjects. He walked with Jasper for as long as he could until they went into two different directions. Edward heard the first bell ring and knew he had exactly two minutes left to make it to his class. He took off running until he bumped right into someone. "Shit!" He yelled as the girl turned around and looked at him. "Oh hi, its you again." Edward smiled up at her. "I'm sorry for bumping into you." She shook her head. "Its quite aright. "I'm Bella, Bella Swan. " Edward held out his hand to shake hers. "Its nice to Meet you Bella. I'm Edward Mason"

The clocked ticked and the students were on the edge of their seats. Once the bell rang everyone jumped up. Edward was never more glad to see a school day to be over. Edward knew he would get to see his Jasper again. Wait did he just say in his mind that Jasper was his? Edward shook his head and walked out side to greet Jasper and Alice. Watching as the others ran past him he heard his name being called by a voice he recognized all too well. It was James. Edward stopped in his tracks. What was James doing here? Edward turned around and found James now standing behind him.

~~**~~


	3. Chapter 3

~~**~~

Chapter 3 - James' visit

~~**~~

Edward Searched for Jasper and Alice but couldn't find them. "Oh its okay Edward I sent them on home. I told them I would take you back myself." James had this smile that would make Edward melt in his heart.

James put his arm around Edward's waist and started walking with him towards the car. Edward quickly moved out of James' hold and kept walking.

"Fine Edward have it your way. Your still my boyfriend. Nothing will change that." James got into the car and Edward followed.

The ride back was quiet Edward didn't know what he was thinking. Jasper would never love him like James loves him. Edward looked over at James and could tell he was pissed off about everything that was going on.

"I love you James, but what are you doing here?" Edward reached over to take his hand but James pulled it away.

"Fine!" Edward turned his head to look out the window and notice they were not going back to his house. Edward was not use where they were going but he knew this could end badly.

Edward pulled out his cell phone and texted his mom

"_James is here visiting I am with him. I will be home late." _

Edward looked down at his phone watching to see if his mom would text him back. After a while he put the phone away.

"James where are we going?" Edward looked over at him again but this time he eyes showed fear in them. James kept driving until he found another set of woods. Pulling the car off the road He sat there for a moment.

"I thought about kidnapping you and taking you back with me. Edward, I love you so much. I can't stand it that you are here and there is nothing I can do.

" James turned to Edward and a tear rolled down his cheek. Closing his beautiful blue eyes James sighed and turned the car back around and headed back into Forks.

~~**~~

Edward Didn't look over at James the rest of the way back. When he got home he got out of the car. Slamming the door shut and started walking towards the door. James got out of the car and chased after him.

"Edward wait, I didn't mean for this to happen. Please believe me." Edward stood there looking over at James.

"I can't believe you threw everything away. Why didn't you tell me this before? Why didn't you tell me you slept with Rosalie?" Edward could barley find the words to speak when he looked over and found Jasper standing outside watching them. Edward ran inside and up to his room.

It wasn't long before Jasper ran after him. Looking at Edward's mother as she answered the door he smiled. "I am here for Edward which room is his?" Jasper ran up the steps and to the second door on the left side. He stood there not sure if he should walk in or just knock.

"Edward, It's Jasper. Can I come in?" Edward wiped the tears from his eyes and sat up. Pulling his knees to his chest. "Sure Jasper you can come in." His voice was cracking with each word he spoke. Jasper opened the door and proceeded into the room. He could see Edward sitting on his bed looking out the window. Such a fragile heart sat there and Jasper could see it breaking with every breath Edward took.

"Edward what's wrong?" Jasper sat next to him looking at the tear streaked face of this beautiful boy. Edward just turned his head and looked at Jasper he knew he would have to tell him sooner or later that he was gay. He didn't want Jasper to run from him to, so he sat there keeping quiet.

Jasper couldn't figure out what was wrong with Edward but he knew what ever it was he didn't feel like talking abut it. Jasper sighed and placed his hand on Edwards hair letting his fingers slid down. "Edward what ever it is you can tell me. I promise everything will be okay." Edward sat shook his head and looked back out the window. "Tell him to leave Jasper, I don't want James here anymore."

Jasper nodded his head and walked out of Edward's bedroom. Edward sat as close to the window as he could to listen to their conversation.

"James, what ever you did, it has upset Edward. He would like for you to leave now." Jasper stood there taller than Edward remembered him being. Looking dead into James' eyes.

"I'm Not leaving, not until he tells you everything." James let out a chuckle and turned away getting into his car sitting there.

Edward pulled his self away from the window in hopes James would just leave him alone.

~~**~~

Edward woke the next morning and looked out the window. "He is still here! Why the fuck is he still here?" Rubbing his eyes to make sure it was indeed what he was seeing. Edward threw his legs over the bed, his eyes caught something moving in a chair next to the bed.

His heart sank. James was in his room and he stayed the whole night. How could his mother do this to him. What was she thinking? Edward walked over to the person covered up in the blanket yanking it hard to uncover whoever it was. Edward stood there in shock. He couldn't believe who it was.

"Jasper" Edward gasped and jumped back almost falling on his ass. He looked at him sleeping so peaceful even after he pulled the blanket off him. Thoughts raced in his head. Wondering if Jasper knew what Edward kept secret from everyone except for James.

Jasper began to move around and Edward rushed to get back to his bed. Still keeping his eyes on Jasper. Edward sat there watching as the sun started to rise looking out the window next to Jasper.

"Good morning Edward." a soft voice called out from the chair next to Edward's bed.

~~**~~


	4. Chapter 4

_**~~**~~**_

Chapter 4 She Knows

_**~~**~~**_

It wasn't long before Edward's mother came in the room, finding Jasper and Edward both awake. She smiled. "I hope you are feeling better Edward." His mother smiled and nodded towards Jasper and walked out of the room. Falling back into his bed Edward let out a sigh. "Why are you even here?" Jasper turned to look at Edward and shook his head.

"James is still out there and you were in no shape to be left alone." Jasper got up and looked out the window as he could see James' car still parked outside the house. "You know you will have to face him at some point Edward." Edward sighed again and sat up. "I can't face him. He tried to kidnap me. He is crazy. I don't know what else he will do." Edward stood up and headed out the door. "Are you coming or are you going to stand there looking at James all day?" Edward laughed and walked down to the kitchen.

Watching as his mother paced back and forth as if she was waiting for him. Edward could see James sitting down at the table. He looked up at his mother and knew she was now in on his secrete. Edward looked at James and almost jumped over the table to attack him. "How could you!" Edward had shoved James' chair back so hard it make him topple to the floor. Edward turned and ran out the door.

Alice was standing a few feet away from the car when Edward ran out. She could tell he was crying but didn't understand why. Watching as Jasper ran out the door Alice turned back to look at Edward. It wasn't long before she went over to Jasper. "Now what did you do?" Alice was holding up her fist as if she was ready to hit Jasper.

"Nothing Alice, I did nothing at all."

"Jasper Edward is crying over there." Alice pointed into the direction that she last saw Edward in and gasped. "He was right here. Where did he go now?" Alice looked around and then back at Jasper.

"He has to be in the woods Jasper. You know they are not safe."

Jasper ran back inside Edward's house. He looked at James sitting in the chair, walking over to him he whispered in his ear. "You just marked a death sentence for Edward. He is in the woods. They are not safe what are you going to do now?" Jasper smacked the back of James' head and walked back out of the house.

"Alice we need to search for him, and hope we can find him before nightfall."

Alice nodded her head and went back into their house, picking up two backpacks. Filling them with food and flashlights. She picked up the two way radio and ran back outside. "Here you will need this." She tossed one of the backpacks to Jasper and they headed out into the woods to find Edward.

~~**~~

Edward was sitting a lone watching the animals dancing around the pond. He had walked so far out that he didn't know which way was home. He was lost and didn't care. All he wanted was to be away from them all. He was sure Jasper would know everything now. Edward broke down and cried holding his hands to his face. The world was closing in all around him, what once was safe was no longer, Edward doubted everything James told him.

Looking up from his hands he heard the soft footsteps of another person. Edward let out a soft growl and turned around to find Alice standing there. "So it seems I have been found." Edward glared up at her as he spoke. Wishing she would leave him alone. Edward turned back around.

"Edward, its not safe here. Please come back with me." Alice pleaded with him until the sounds of wolves were heard. Edward looked up once again. "Maybe your right." He stood up and started walking back with Alice. He kept quiet until Alice reached out and touched his arm. "Edward what's going on you can tell me anything you know that." He just stood there shaking his head. "I can't tell you." He couldn't help but to wonder if Jasper knew what was going on. Alice didn't seem to know anything so maybe Jasper didn't know either.

Edward let out a sigh and stopped. "Alice I am.. I am .. I'm sorry you had to come out here and look for me." In that moment in time Edward couldn't find it in him to tell her the truth. Edward and Alice made it back just as Jasper was getting out of his car. Before They could make it any farther Jasper ran after the two of them. Hugging Edward and then Alice. "I am so happy you two are back. Its getting late we should get inside." Edward looked at them both and knew that his secret was still safe from them at least for now.

Night fell once again and Edward found his self fast asleep with James sitting in his car out front. He found it hard to talk to his mother the whole night and even harder to be in the same room as his father. He knew his mother would tell him and it would be hell. Edward cried that night but not because he was scared of his father knowing the truth, it was because he would have to tell Jasper.

~~**~~

Edward woke up early that morning, jumping into the shower and letting the hot water wash away the memories of the night before. The knock at the door startled him. "Edward, can we talk?" The voice tumbled around in his head until he finally spoke. "James, just go away, go home. I don't love you anymore." Edward quickly finished his shower, and ran out of the bathroom and back into his room, locking the door behind him.

Sitting there he heard another knock at his door. Edward was pissed now that James wouldn't take the hint and leave him the hell alone. Rushing to the door Edward opened it still standing there naked Edward quickly shut the door back. "Alice I am so sorry, I thought it was James again." Giggling from outside the door filled Edward's room. Edward grabbed a pair of jeans and slid them on opening the door. "Did you need something Alice?" Edward looked away so that he would start laughing.

"Edward you forgot this yesterday in the car. Jasper asked if it was mine, but I knew it wasn't." Alice pulled out the small makeup bag and handed it to Edward. Without thinking Edward pulled Alice into his room. "Alice please don't tell anyone." looking down at the floor Edward heard the soft voice speak. "Edward I wont tell anyone if you don't want me to, but you should tell me what's going on."

Walking over to the bed Edward looked out the window and sighed. "He is never going to give up is he?" Shaking it from his mind he began to tell Alice about him and James. Sometimes finding it hard to use the words he so carefully hid from others.

"I'm gay Alice, James told my mom yesterday, that's why I ran as fast as I could into the woods." Alice shook her head and smiled.

"You need to tell Jasper."

"I can't do that. I wont take the risk of losing someone else."

"Fine, I will tell him. He has the right to know."

"Alice please don't tell him. I will tell him when I am ready."

With that Alice nodded and left the room. Edward finished getting ready for school and rushed out the door. Never stepping foot in the kitchen where his mother waited for him.

~~**~~

Sitting in the back seat of Jaspers car Alice started singing along with the music.

_"I'm not quite sure how to breathe without you here._

_ I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to say goodbye to all we were. _

_Be with me, stay with me, __just for now. _

_Let the time decide when I won't need you"_

"JASPER WATCH OUT!" Alice screamed from the back as Edward placed his hands up at his face. Everything happened so quickly they didn't know what was going on. Moans from the front seat were heard as Alice felt her way around the back seat.

"Is everyone okay?" Alice whispered

~~**~~


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Characters own themselves, I own the plot, no money is earned.

~~**~~

Chapter 5 - The Accident

~~**~~

Alice pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. As she watched her brother and Edward not moving or speaking at all. Alice grew worried with each passing moment, feeling that something was wrong. She was trapped and couldn't move. She didn't know how to help them. Finally the team Showed up and Alice started freaking out as they had to cut them out of the car. Wrapped around a pole was not a good place to be.

Jasper started coming to and realized that they were in an Accident. "Alice." He whispered as he tried to find his sister.

"I'm here Jazzy, Its okay. Were all okay I think."

"What about Edward?" Jasper managed to mumble

"Edward is okay too. I hope." Alice let her words trail off into a whisper.

Jasper closed his eyes and that was the last thing he remembered before he woke up again in the hospital.

Alice was sitting in Jasper's room when he woke up. "Oh Jasper your alright." Alice said almost as if she was ready to cry. Not knowing how much he would remember if anything at all.

"How long have I been out?" Jasper asked as he started rubbing his head.

"Well you have been out for the last 24 hours Jazzy." Alice spoke softly as she sat on his bed next to him.

"What about Edward? Is he okay?" Jasper asked as his eyes fluttered as if he was going to go back into his sleeping state.

"Edward is a little worse off, he broke his leg and has a few broken ribs." Alice said, as she stood up and walked to the door, pulling the curtain closed some so that Jasper could go back to sleep.

~~**~~

Alice walked between the boy's rooms as they both rested. It wasn't long before Jasper was fully awake and ready to go home. He felt awful that Edward had to stay a day long than he had to but he knew Edward had to learn how to walk on the crutches he was going home with.

Jasper was still upset that his car was totaled out. By the time he got home there was a new one sitting in the parking lot. He knew the accident wasn't his fault but he felt he needed to take care of Edward once he came home. Edward came home the next morning to find Jasper sitting in the living room of his families home.

"Welcome home Edward." Jasper walked over to him giving him a hug and a smile.

"Thank you, Jasper." Edward said in a tired voice.

Edward walked slowly over to the couch and looked at it thinking about how he was going to sit down without hurting his self. Jasper could see that Edward wanted to sit but wasn't sure if Edward would let him help just yet.

Jasper heard the things from Edward's mother about how he was yelling at the nurses, that tried to help him. Jasper walked over and took the chance at being yelled at.

"Here Edward let me help you please." Jasper said in a soft whisper

Edward just nodded his head and handed his crutches to Jasper who set them aside. Helping Edward down gently, Jasper put a pillow under his broken leg.

"How's that?" Jasper asked smiling down at Edward.

"Perfect, thank you." Edward gave a smile back and wondered why Jasper was offering to help him so much. He hoped that Jasper didn't think it was his fault that he was hurt. Letting out a sigh Edward couldn't take his eyes off the boy sitting next to him in the chair. "I see you got a new car." Edward said watching Jasper's expression.

"Yes, Carlisle got it for me, since the other one was a total loss." Jasper let his words trail off into an almost whisper and Edward could tell that there was something wrong.

"Jasper, you know the accident was not your fault right?"

"I know Edward, I just can't help but to think about how things could have gone the other way and I can't help but to think about if I had lost you."

Edward smiled up at him and squeezed his hand. "But you didn't lose me. I am here and I am well. I am here."

Edward locked eyes with Jasper and felt a serge in his body that made him want to be close to Jasper. Closing his eyes to forget about this Edward couldn't get the pictures out of his head. Giving up all control he looked up at Jasper and then at his mom.

"Jasper can you help me up to my room?"

"Sure Edward."

~~**~~

Once they were in Edward's room Jasper helped him to his bed and got him settled down before closing the door and sitting next to Edward. Each boy held their eyes locked with the other one as Jasper moved closer to Edward he quickly shook his head and ran out of the room. He knew he should not feel this way about another boy. Especially not Edward.

"Edward, can I come in?" A voice that he did not was not at his door.

"James, the door stays open." Edward said as he looked out the window.

"That's fine. I just wanted to tell you that I am leaving. I am going home."

"Why now? Why didn't you leave when I wanted you to?" Edward asked as he turned to face him now .

"I understand now that you have moved on. Jasper is a great guy."

"What are you talking about James? Jasper and I are not together." Edward looked away as a tear rolled down his cheek. "He doesn't even know I am gay. I haven't told him."

James sat there for a few more minutes before starting to speak again. " You don't see how he looks at you, he loves you too. I can see it in his eyes." With that James walked out of the room and to his car.

Edward looked out the window and watched as James drove away. Thinking about what all James had said to him, Edward couldn't help but to think about the what if's and wonder if Jasper really did like him more than just a friend.

~~**~~


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Characters own themselves, I own the plot, no money is earned.

~~**~~

Chapter 6 - He Knows

~~**~~

A week had passed since Edward came home and James left. Jasper was still hanging around Edward ever second it seemed. Alice was getting annoyed that they were spending so much time together. The rides to school had become almost a chore for her. Sitting in the back seat listening to them laughing and making jokes at the dumbest things ever. It wasn't long before Alice had enough.

EPOV

Monday morning April 5th. Was a day I would never forget. It was the day Alice backed out of our promise. Sitting next to Jasper as he drove us to school I hard her making remarks in the back seat as I talked to Jasper. This time it was different, this time Alice didn't keep them to herself. Then the words escaped from her mouth that I never wanted to hear her say.

"Edward's Gay!" Alice sighed and sunk into the back seat as everything went quiet all around us. Deep down I knew that Jasper knew this about me but now it was out in the open and I had to face it head on. I looked in the back seat to where Alice was but she was hiding her face so that I couldn't see her laughing behind her books.

I knew I would have to speak up now or I would never get another chance. I took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before releasing it .

"I'm gay. Yes but that doesn't have to change anything between us."

~~**~~

JPOV

I knew Edward was not like the other boys I have been around. I knew something was different about him. But I also knew there was something different about me too. I never let anyone inside my world, pushing my feelings and thoughts aside. I knew I would have to tell him now, I knew if I didn't he would find out sooner or later.

"Edward, I have known you were gay for sometime now." Those words fell out of my mouth but there was so much more I wanted to tell him. But I knew Alice was in the car with me. I was scared and at the same time Edward would need an explanation for what I wanted to do.

I pulled the car over to the side and leaned over to where he was. I let my lips brush against his cheek and to his ear. Knowing Alice was watching the whole time. I whispered in Edward's ear. "We will talk about this later.

~~**~~

APOV

I was so tired of the little love games these two were playing. I didn't mean for the words to come out of my mouth. I just couldn't help it. I felt so bad for Edward once they did. I knew my brother would never want to talk to him again after he found out.

I watched as Jasper pulled the car over and I sat there peaking over the top of my book, when I found Jasper kissing Edward! I shook my head to make sure what I was looking at was true, then I realized he was just whispering something in Edward's ear. I hated not knowing what they were talking about but I also knew one of them would tell me. Or at least I hoped they would.

~~**~~

EPOV

Class began as normal, except for one thing. I was sitting next to Jasper and he kept bumping his hand next to mine. I didn't know what he was thinking, we were in class of all places. I tried to not think about it and then what I feared happened. He grabbed my hand and laced his fingers with mine.

I was in shock and before I knew it I had quickly moved my hand away from his. I was not ready to make it public just yet. But I was surprised that he actually was holding my hand like it was nothing new for him. I let out a sigh and forgot everything. Sliding my hand back under his and locking our fingers together again.

~~**~~

JPOV

I couldn't think about anything the whole day. All I wanted was to be close to Edward. I knew I loved him. But I was not sure how he felt about me. I knew it was wrong for me to love him. I knew what everyone would say, would think, and most of all how they would act around me. But I didn't care. I took Edward's hand in mine and held onto it until he let go. I felt my heart sink. I felt that I had made an ass out of myself. Trying to not pay attention to him anymore I focused on the lesson. Or I tried to at least.

I felt Edward's hand slid under mine and my heart started skipping beats. I knew he felt the same way I did. But what was it that he was feeling? Was it more friends or did he love me too? Questions circled my head until the bell rang for the next class I had. I looked over at Edward who was smiling at me. I smiled back and we let go of each other.

I spent the rest of the day in a haze until I found Edward waiting beside my car ready to go home.

~~**~~

Edward's mom was out of town and his dad was once again working late. He hated being alone, but he also knew Alice would have Jasper doing something dumb for the night to keep him away. Edward started pulling out his books to do his homework for the night when there was a knock at the door.

Edward got up and found Jasper standing there. "Hello Jasper." Edward smiled as he opened the door more so that he could come in.

"Edward, I think I need some help with our class assignment. I wasn't paying attention in class today.

Edward let out a little chuckle and started walking over to his books, he felt Jasper's soft hands on his hips turning him around to face him.

Everything happened faster than both of the boys could put into words. Jasper had his lips locked onto Edward's, and Edward had his hands going up the back of Jaspers shirt at the same time. This was what Edward was waiting for. This was everything he had dreamed about.

Jasper picked him up and carried him to his bedroom. Walking in he kicked the door shut and locked it. Laying Edward on the bed Jasper hovered over him. Looking into each others eyes the boys started undressing each other. Clothing was being thrown all over Edward's bedroom.

Jasper kissed along Edward's neck as Edward let out quiet moans of pleasure. Letting him know to keep going. Jasper reached for his pants pulling out a small bottle and looked at Edward not knowing how far he would want to go.

"All the way Jasper. I want you to be my first." Edward whispered.

Jasper nodded and with that the two made love for the first time that night.

~~**~~


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Characters own themselves, I own the plot, no money is earned.

Song used is: Love Is Dead

By: Tokio Hotel

~~**~~

Chapter 7 - Someone New

~~**~~

Senior year was nothing like Edward expected it to be. He and Jasper had been together almost a year. This year was going to be their best year ever. They had applied to the same colleges and were waiting on replies back.

Edward walked into the kitchen where his mother sat waiting for him. She had come to terms with his relationship with Jasper and was happy as long as the boys were happy. Which they were.

"Good morning Edward, are you ready for the first day back to school?" A voice called from the kitchen as Edward walked down the steps.

"Good morning mom" Edward said as he walked into the kitchen kissing her on the cheek.

"Are you getting a ride from Jasper today?"

"Mom, you know the answer to that question."

"Okay Edward, be safe. Lets not let anything happen in the first week of school please."

She gave one of her fake smiles. That told everyone she was worried about them.

"We will be fine mom, don't worry so much."

With that Edward walked out the door and onto his last year of high school.

~~**~~

EPOV

School was a mad house. Freshman every where. I took in a deep breath and stepped out of the car. Throwing my book bag over my right shoulder and taking Jasper's right hand into my left one. I walked with him into the school. Everyone knew we were together by the end of last year and it didn't bother me anymore. I loved Jasper with all that I was.

"Hey Alice, Bella. How are you ladies today?"

"Were fine Edward. How are you guys today? It's the day. I bet you guys are excited.."

Alice's words trailed off as they turned to watch the new kid that was not from Forks walk by them.

"He's mine." Bella called out letting Alice and everyone around us know that she was going after this boy.

"Alice , is Bella always like this, so.. So.. So damn boy crazy?" Edward laughed

The bell rang and they rushed to class. This year Jasper and I didn't have any classes together. I was a little upset but it also gave us a break from each other. To expand our wings as my mother said. Shaking my head I walked into my English class and sat down.

~~**~~

JPOV

I hated not having classes with Edward. The accident last year made me a little over protective of him. I wanted nothing bad to happen to him and at times I hated when he talked to other people. I don't know what get into me but I could stand seeing him talking to another boy.

I walked into my math class for the first time I was without Edward. "Maybe this will be good for me." My thoughts raced in my mind telling me it was best. But I didn't want to see him with another.

~~**~~

EPOV

I was sitting there when he walked in. I was not sure who he was at first. I knew he was the talk of the school. Pointing to the seat next to me. I was sure that's where he was going to sit. I took a deep breath and waited for him to walk over and sit down.

I noticed that he was not like the rest of us there was something different about him. He was taller but also built like no other student. "He must work out." I told myself as I watched his eyes looking around the room.

~~**~~

"Hello." He said in a soft voice.

"Hello." Edward smiled at the boy.

"I'm Jacob." He held out his shaking hand which was bigger than Edward's was.

"I'm Edward. Its nice to meet you." Edward shook Jacob's hand and felt a spark. He knew they were going to be friends from that moment on. Edward walked with Jacob to the rest of their classes which they shared. At the end of the day Edward ran out of the school to great Jasper who was waiting for him by the car.

"Jasper!" Edward squealed.

"Edward!" Jasper yelled in excitement for seeing his boy.

"You will never believe this. I meet that new boy. He is in all my classes."

"Edward. I hope you don't expect me to meet him." Jasper said in a harsh tone.

" But he is my new friend." Edward whispered as he got into the car.

"No Edward, you don't need new friends. What's wrong with our friends?"

"Nothing is wrong with them Jazzy, but its good to meet new people too." Edward tried to defend his self against Jasper but he was failing.

"Edward I don't understand it. Don't you like him more than me?"

"Of course not Jasper. I love you." Edward reached over and tried to touch Jasper's hand but he pulled it back.

"Well if you love me then you would not talk to him ever again."

"Fine! I won't." Edward growled under his breath and crossed his arms.

~~**~~

The weeks went on and Edward never brought up Jacob's name around Jasper again. He was friends with Jacob but only at school. He hated hiding things from his boyfriend but he knew it was best. Jasper and Edward seemed to fight more and more over every little things. Edward never knew what would set Jasper off.

Jasper decided to treat Edward to lunch one after noon, walked to where Edward's class was he found Edward talking with the new boy. That Jacob. Jasper turned around and paced back and forth trying to figure out what he wanted to do.

Storming into the class room Everyone looked up.

"Jasper!" Edward gasped

"Don't you Jasper me. What do you think your doing?"

"Jasper please don't be mad at me." Edward cried out as everyone watched in fear.

Jacob stood up and pulled Edward out of the way.

"If you want to hurt him again, you have to make it past me first."

Jacob stood his ground to Jasper like no one had ever seen. Edward sat there looking at The love of his life fighting with his best friend.

"Please stop it!" Edward cried out as he ran from the room.

Falling to his knees in the hall he watched as Jasper walked past him tossing the promise ring onto the floor beside him.

"I'm leaving!" The last words Jasper spoke to Edward.

Playing in Edward's head was the new song he heard from one of his favorite bands. Tokio Hotel.

I hold your letter in my frozen hand  
The last line was long as long as it burns my look carries on  
With every word another feeling dies  
I'm left here in the dark  
No memories of you  
I close my eyes

It's killing me  
We die when love is dead  
It's killing me  
We lost a dream we never had  
The world in silence should forever feel alone  
Cause we are gone & we will never overcome  
It's over now

Vultures are waiting for what's left of us  
What can we take?  
It all has no worth if we lose our trust  
They're coming closer, want me & you  
I can feel their claws  
Let me go now  
Try to break free

It's killing me  
We die when love is dead  
It's killing  
We lost a dream we never had  
The world in silence should forever feel alone  
Cause we are gone & we will never overcome  
It's over now  
Now, now  
It's over now  
Now, now,  
It's over now  
It's over now  
It's over now

Vultures are waiting for what's left of us  
Taking the last of you & the last of me.

It's killing me  
We die when love is dead  
It's killing me  
We lost a dream we never had  
The world in silence should forever feel alone  
Cause we are gone & we will never overcome  
It's over now  
Now, now  
It's over now  
Now, now  
It's over now  
It's over now

~~**~~


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Characters own themselves, I own the plot, no money is earned.

Song used is: Give You My All

By: Eyes Set To Kill

~~**~~

Chapter 8 - He's gone

~~**~~

Jacob ran out after Edward but found him on the floor. Walking over to him he picked him up and carried him to the car. There was no way he was going to let Edward face everyone now. Not after this. Jacob opened the door to the back of the car and placed the sobbing Edward safely inside the car.

"Shhh.. Edward it will be okay." Jacob drove until he made it to Edward's house. His mother was standing there on the porch as Jacob pulled Edward from the car.

"Jasper left him. He made an ass out of his self in front of the whole school." Jacob walked past Edward's mother and carried him to his room.

"Edward I am here for you for as long as you need me to be."

Edward laid on his bed and cried his self to sleep that night. He had never felt heartache like this before. He never felt this world falling down around him, until now.

As Edward laid there sleeping Jacob sung a song that he remembered from his last break up.

Glass hailed from the sky that night  
I couldn't hide to save my life  
Standing drenched in open wounds  
You took my hand and pulled me through

I want to give you everything I'll give you my all  
Because you gave me, you gave me your lips a gentle kiss  
The medicine to cure my pain

Listen to all the whispers shatter  
It pierced my ears and made them bleed  
Now it sounds so beautiful, cause your beautiful your beautiful

I want to give you everything I'll give you my all  
Because you gave me, you gave me your lips a gentle kiss  
The medicine to cure my pain

I want to give you everything I'll give you my all  
Because you gave me, you gave me your lips a gentle kiss  
The medicine to cure my pain

~~**~~

The weeks pasted and Edward relied on Jacob to help him forget the pain and heal his broken heart. The memories of that day were fading as time went on. Edward Would receive letters from time to time from Jasper asking how things were. But they seemed to fight more now that ever before.

With each letter the tears would fall. Every hurtful word, ever blamed action. Broke Edward all over again. The scars healed up the cuts were so deep that they would open with each new heartache.

Edward found no one else would ever take the place of Jasper. He tried to move on. He tried to be happy. The fake smiles turned into a cold heart. No one could ever get close to him. Even when the letters of love started coming in Edward was too numb to know how to respond.

He built his walls up around his heart so that no one could ever get past them again. One night looking out at the stars Edward seen the lights pull into the drive. Two boys got out of the car. He closed his eyes and wondered if Jacob had brought a friend with him. Rushing down and opening the door he found it was Jasper.

Edward walked back in and shut the door. He heard the laughter from outside. He felt the tears running down his face. He pulled out his phone and called the only person he knew.

"Jake, I need you to come to my house. Jasper's back. And.. An.."

Edward's words were broken by his sobs as he slid to the floor. Pulling his knees to his chest he laid on the floor. Edward felt his heart breaking all over again. "How could he do this how could he move on. I thought he loved me." The thoughts that raced in his mind. Never letting him see the lights that pulled up and the yelling. Edward was numb again.

Nothing mattered. Jasper would never be back for him. Jasper didn't really love him. Edward picked up the keys to his mothers car and his jacket. He was not going to wait around for someone who didn't love him anymore.

Edward ran out of the house as fast as he could. Jumping into the car he speed off never looking at Jasper or Jacob who were screaming at each other over the pain Jasper caused him.

~~**~~

Everyone felt that Edward just needed time alone. His mother waited for him in the kitchen. Until Alice came running into the house.

"Has anyone seen the T.V.? Its.. Its.. Edward!" She cried as he threw her hands to her face.

Jacob rushed and turned on the T.V. looking it there stood a new van parked out in front of a large building with someone standing on top.

Edward's mother dropped the glass she was holding on to letting it shatter onto the kitchen floor.

Alice grabbed a hold of her so that she wouldn't fall onto the floor alone.

"My baby, what is he doing?"

Jacob ran out the door screaming for Jasper. "JASPER! Hurry Edward's going to jump."

~~**~~


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Characters own themselves, I own the plot, no money is earned.

Song used is: Don't Jump

By: Tokio Hotel

~~**~~

Chapter 9 - Don't Jump

~~**~~

Jasper and Jacob got into their cars and drove as fast as the could to get to Edward. Leaving everyone else behind. All they could think about is not letting Edward jump. A thousand thoughts ran in the minds of the boys. Each one different but in some ways the same.

~~**~~

EPOV

Jasper didn't want me anymore. My life was over. What did I have to live for now. I am sure my parents would be glad to have me gone. I wouldn't be known in the family as the gay boy anymore. Sitting on the ledge I over looked forks. This was the only hotel in the area that has more than three stories to it. Letting my feet hang over the side I was not sure what I wanted to do yet.

I seen the cars pull up. One belonged to Jacob and the other to Jasper. I didn't want to see them I didn't want them to know what I was thinking. I just wanted things to go back to when it was me and him. I wanted my boy back. I closed my eyes. Thinking about the last letter I got from him. Telling me there will never be a chance for us again.

I was breaking all over again. My heart hurt more than it had before. Sometimes I wished I would have just stayed with James. He never made me want to die. He never made my insides hurt so much from the tears I cried.

I watched them get out of the car and I stood up on the ledge.

~~**~~

Jake's POV

I rushed to my car thinking about how to save Edward. Jasper was an ass and we all knew it. He always found ways to make Edward end up in tears. This time he pushed Edward to far. Edward never wanted to die when he was with me. I kept him safe for so long and now. Now Jasper comes back and fucks up everything.

I let my anger take over as I shoved my way past the onlookers and knocked Jasper out of the way. There was no way in hell I was going to let my best friend kill his self over this piece of shit! I got out of my car and found Edward standing on top of the six story building. I felt the tears role down my face. It was the first time I had ever felt this kind of hate for someone. I hated Jasper. But most of all I hated myself for not being there when I should have been.

I knew blaming myself would not help Edward now. But I didn't know exactly what to do. I was helpless. I was scared. I was.. I was going to lose him.

~~**~~

Jasper's POV

I never thought about brining Emmett home would cause this much pain to Edward. I never meant to hurt him like that. I was sure he had moved on and was happy with Jacob. But I didn't understand how he could love me so much after what he had done. How he ruined us.

I shoved passed the people that was forming out side the streets of Forks. Some of them talking about how Edward was depressed when I left while others just thought he was doing this for attention. What ever it was it was a cry for help. What could I do? Thinking about the songs playing on the radio I heard one that hit a cord with me. It was one of my favorite songs by Tokio Hotel.

As I ran up the steps and to where Edward was I started singing to him.

On top of the roofThe air is so cold and so calmI say your name in silenceYou don't wanna hear it right nowThe eyes of the cityAre counting the tears falling downEach one a promiseOf everything you never foundI scream into the night for youDon't make it true, don't jumpThe lights will not guide you throughThey're deceiving you, don't jumpDon't let memories go of me and youThe world is down there out of viewPlease, don't jump

You open your eyesBut you can't remember what forThe snow falls quietlyYou just can't feel it no moreSomewhere out thereYou lost yourself in your painYou dream of the endTo start all over againI scream into the night for youDon't make it true, don't jumpThe lights will not guide you throughThey're deceiving you, don't jumpDon't let memories go of me and youThe world is down there out of viewPlease, don't jump, don't jumpI don't know how longI can hold you so strongI don't know how longJust take my handGive it a chanceDon't jumpI scream into the night for youDon't make it true, don't jumpThe lights will not guide you throughThey're deceiving you, don't jumpDon't let memories go of me and youThe world is down there out of viewPlease, don't jump, don't jumpAnd if all that can't hold you backThen I'll jump for you

~~**~~

Edward turned around to face Jasper as he sang. Edward let the tears fall from his cheek. He wanted nothing more than to be with Jasper. He would give anything to have it the way it use to be. But he knew so much had changed. He knew he lost Jasper forever.

As he stood there he found Jacob standing by the doors. He had been crying. Edward felt his heart sink as he never wanted to hurt Jacob. His protector. His best friend. The only person who Edward could turn to when Jasper left him alone. Edward stepped down off the ledge and ran past Jasper and into Jacob's arms.

"I'm sorry Jacob, please forgive me. I didn't mean to make you cry." Edward cried as he buried his head into Jacob's chest.

"Lets go home, where he can't hurt you anymore." Jacob held onto Edward and helped off the roof top and into the car.

~~**~~


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Characters own themselves, I own the plot, no money is earned.

~~**~~

Chapter 10 - Is This The End?

~~**~~

Weeks past since Edward heard from Jasper. But he missed the letters no matter how much pain they caused him inside. Waking up each morning and looking out the window to see if he had returned. Then falling back into his bed for another hour before school. Edward wished things had changed but they didn't.

"Edward, Jake is here."

"I will be right down mom."

Edward quickly got up and dressed for the last full day of school. This was graduation week. Everyone had since forgotten about his almost suicidal attempt. Everyone except Jacob. He wouldn't let Edward out of his sight no matter how much he wanted to believe Edward was okay.

Walking down the steps Edward looked over the railing at his mother who was taking pictures.

"Mom, come on enough with the pictures please."

"Fine! Edward I will just take one more and then I am done."

Edward walked over and stood next to Jacob as his mother took the picture. Just as she finished the boys grabbed their bags and ran out the door.

"Are you ready for this Jake?"

Jacob nodded his head as he got into the car. He knew something Edward didn't but he kept quiet. He didn't want Edward to go crazy this time and actually jump. It seemed that Jasper had to walk with Forks High. In order to graduate. Jacob didn't pay too much attention to things going on around him he was trying to focus on how to keep Edward away from the one who had hurt him so much.

Pulling into the parking lot and to the spot Edward pulled in everyday for the last four months, they got out of the car. Edward looked over at Jacob and smiled.

"I wonder what the crowed is over there for?" Edward asked walking towards the large group of people. The started moving out of his way as if there was someone there was some kind of prize waiting for him.

"Jasper!" He gasped and turned around to find Jacob.

"Edward wait, please."

The words were spoken but Edward didn't stick around to see what Jasper wanted. Running past Jacob and into the school Edward rushed to wash his face. Standing there looking at his self she felt his whole body shiver at the thought of Jasper being there.

He couldn't take this, he had to leave. But where was he going to go. Taking a deep breath Edward stood back up looking at his self and with anger in his eyes this time he walked out side and over to Jasper looking at him.

"This is for the pain you caused me. This is for all those sleepless nights. This is for the tears I cried over you."

Without another word Edward drew his fist back and punched Jasper in the face. Screams were heard as students backed up away from them. Jasper stood up and raised his fist up to hit Edward back but he let it fall back down.

Jasper shoved Edward out of the way and ran inside. Edward quickly followed after him. Everyone watched as the boys went into the room marked "Men's Restroom"

"They are going to fight!" Someone yelled out while others waited and listened to see if they could tell what was going on.

"Edward just leave me alone!" Jasper's cry could be heard echoing.

"Not until you tell me why the fuck you are here."

"I am only here to graduate with the class. This is still my home school."

"Fine but stay the hell away from me."

Edward went to turn to leave but he was spun around and pushed up against the wall.

"I can't so that Edward."

Jasper brushed his lips along Edward's cheek bone making him let out a soft groan. Edward pushed Jasper off him and rushed out of the restroom. The day went on like nothing happened. Everyone was saying there goodbyes and hugging each other. Edward looked every so often to see Jasper looking over at him.

~~**~~

Everyone could tell there was something going on between the two of them but no one knew what. Half of the school was betting they would get back together while the other half was betting they would get into another fight.

"Edward, I would like to talk to you still."

Jasper sat down across from Edward at the lunch table. Watching Edward's eyes look for Jacob. His protector as he called him. Edward and Jacob had become best friends and would do anything for one another.

Jacob walked over and sat next to Edward, looking at Jasper who sat inches away from them.

"What do you want Jasper?" Jacob spoke up as he took Edward's hand in his.

"I just wanted to talk to Edward. I wanted to let him know I got in at Yale. I knew he was going there too."

Edward's eyes shoot up and looked at Jasper and gulped. He quickly looked back down and let Jacob do the talking for him. But it wasn't what he expected it to be. There was no yelling. No hateful words.

"Jasper, I wont go to Yale if I know you are going to be there."

"Edward, That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Jacob got up from the table and walked to sit at one behind them, so that he would still be nearby if needed.

"Edward I wanted to ask you something."

Jasper got up and walked beside Edward looking down at the boy sitting there Jasper smiled and reached into his pocket.

"I can't be away from you. These last four months were hell."

"Jasper.."

"Let me finish Edward please."

"Fine!"

"Edward, I want to be the first person you see in the morning and the last when you go to sleep."

Jasper got down on one knee and took Edward's hand. Looking back he could see everyone looking at them, but he didn't care.

"Edward will you marry me?"

Edward sat there looking out at everyone and then back at Jasper who was still on one knee and smiled nodding his head.

"YES!! My answer is yes, I will marry you."

~~**~~

The End?

~~**~~


End file.
